Aunt Catherine's Help
by Flying with Fairies
Summary: Lady Catherine is against a union between Darcy and Lizzy and after visiting Lizzy, goes to see him, to try to get the answers she wants. After the meeting he feels the need to ask the for his sister's opinion via letter.


To say that Fitzwilliam Darcy was surprised to see his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, waiting for him in the parlour of his London home would be an understatement.

"Aunt Catherine," he said uncertainly, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"A report of an alarming nature has reached me concerning yourself and _Elizabeth Bennet_," she replied shortly.

"A report? Of what nature? What are you speaking of?" he asked taking to a seat.

"So you too seem to be ignorant of it. It is rumoured that Miss Bennet and yourself are to be engaged. Is this true?"

Shocked, Darcy almost stuttered. "No, it is not but who else do you refer to as being ignorant of this report?"

"Miss Bennet. I went to see her in order to straighten out this wretched business. She told me that the two of you were not engaged but when asked to promise that she would never enter into an engagement with you, she refused to oblige me!"

This time he did stutter. "D-did she give a reason for this?"

Unsure where this question would lead the conversation, Lady Catherine decided to indulge her nephew. "She seemed to think that it was possible for _her_ to be _your_ equal and declared that she was resolved to act in a manner which would 'constitute her own happiness'. She obviously has no concern for her true place in society or how she would damage you or that the two great estates of ours would never be joined. She is truly is a selfish, insolent girl."

Darcy rose from his seat and walked to the fireplace in an attempt to collect his thoughts and refrain from scolding his aunt for her harsh words.

"I am curious Aunt, in coming here, did you endeavour to make me aware of this report? To warn me of it? To make her opinions known to me? Perhaps to show me what you believe to be her nature to be?"

"I came here to be satisfied and I demand that you tell me that you were not planning to make her an offer of marriage and promise me that you never will!" Lady Catherine's voice was raising getting progressively louder.

"I promise to secure my own happiness and I shall do that by marrying a woman worthy of the Darcy name. I'm sure you know who I am speaking of. Now I have some important business to attend to so I hope you can excuse me."

Mistaking the lady he referred to as her daughter, she was very much satisfied and left.

Darcy sat at his desk, thinking over his conversation with Lady Catherine. _It's not possible,_ he thought to himself. _Can she truly love me now? She would have obliged Lady Catherine if she did not wish to marry me, wouldn't she? Is it too much to hope that she loves me? Could this mean that she would be waiting for my addresses? Perhaps she has been made shy around me because of our past. _He was, by this point, pacing. _Does this mean that my happiness is now within my grasp? There is nothing else for it but for me to leave and see her. Then maybe I'll know and if not I shall just tell her that my affections and wishes have not changed and go from there._

Knowing that his decisions would not only affect his own life, he immediately wrote to his sister Georgiana, before he left to visit the woman who had the power to guarantee his lifelong happiness. His letter, though perhaps not his best due to his agitated state, was as follows:

_My dear Georgiana,_

_Our Aunt Catherine has just called on me and her visit has meant that I should further acquaint you with my feelings on a certain topic. It seems that Lady Catherine was very distressed that a rumour that had reached her could prove to be true. I will not waste your time by begging you to guess its nature. The report she referred to suggested that Miss Elizabeth Bennet and myself are soon to be engaged! Aunt Catherine told me that she had called upon Miss Bennet and was not satisfied by their meeting. It transpires that Miss Bennet told her we are not engaged (as this is true) but refused to promise to never to enter into an engagement with me._

_I have to an extent told you how I feel about Miss Bennet and I know her well enough to know that had she any reason to reject me, she would have quite openly told Lady Catherine. Her refusal to oblige Aunt Catherine can only lead me to believe that she would accept me and I shall leave London tomorrow and hope to secure her hand._

_On one point I feel that I must reassure you; though Wickham is now her brother by law, he shall still never be permitted to enter our home so you have no need to fear an encounter with him. Here of course I am assuming that it would be your desire to reside with us._

_My dear sister I know that you were very well pleased with Miss Bennet when the two of you met but if your feelings have changed then you must let me know at once. But be aware, you must have good reason for any accusations made against her character or situation because this woman, I believe, is the key to my happiness._

_Write back to me as quickly as you can, for I need your support and I am not wholly convinced that I will be successful. My next correspondence should have her answer as I hope to see her soon._

_Your affectionate brother,_

_Fitzwilliam_

When Mr Darcy arrived at Netherfield Park, he was greeted jovially by Bingley, who wished to sing the praises of his wife-to-be, the eldest Miss Bennet. Despite his own romantic worries, Darcy listened to his friend and sincerely congratulated him on his forthcoming nuptials.

The next morning at breakfast a letter was brought to Mr Darcy by a servant and not wishing to be disturbed, he took it to his room to read in private.

_My dear brother,_

_I cannot tell you how delighted I was to read the contents of your letter! I can say with great confidence that she is all that I have ever wanted and needed in a sister and you in a wife._

_I know of no reason why I or anyone else should be against the match, our aunt is obviously not thinking clearly and I confess I am excited by the prospect of you two marrying. In response to your other fears, I know that she would consent to be your wife with great joy, it was in every look that she gave you when she dined with us at Pemberley. She definitely esteems and admires you and I would venture a guess that there is something more._

_As to your concerns over that gentleman, I beg you to be easy. She is acquainted with his true nature, not only by her knowledge of my encounter with him but also by his despicable treatment of her own sister, of which I have guessed the particulars for myself. Because of this I am sure that she would never ask for him to be permitted within our home, nor would you let him be. _

_Now go brother and claim your love! _

_Your loving sister Georgiana_

When he had regained his composure and was satisfied that his sister would approved of his intentions, he returned downstairs where Bingley was waiting for him.

"I suppose that your letter was to your liking?" his friend questioned, smiling. "Perhaps you would care to ride to Longbourn with me today and ask the Bennets to accompany us on a walk?"

Darcy said nothing, only nodded and went to his horse, determined to discover if there was any truth behind the report and his aunt's words, that had taught him to hope, as he had scarcely ever allowed himself to hope before.


End file.
